An Unexpected Surprise
by Booknerd22202
Summary: CALLING ALL PERCY JACKSON FANS FOR THE FIRST EVER BRODOM SLEEPOVER! So, usually it's girls that have sleepovers. Well, not this time. Join the guys of Heroes of Olympus as they have the first ever brodom sleepover. There will be Disney movies, musical extravaganzas, man facials, blue food and drinks, and completely terrible singing. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, it has taken FOREVER to write this, I wanted it to be perfect. I was going to do it as a one shot but I think it's going to be a little mini story because I add detail and there are some song singing and yeah. It's pretty long. So this will be chapter 1. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Percy sings, "Under the Sea."**

Percy's POV

"I need the following demigods to report to Cabin 3," the speaker blasted. "Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and Grover Underwood. "

I waited in front of Cabin 3's door. Jason, Leo, and Frank were walking towards me. A few feet behind them, Nico and Will were walking together. **(A/N SOLANGELO!)** Grover was trotting towards the cabin. When everyone was in front of me, I spread my arms out wide and said," Welcome, Bros, to the first ever Brodom sleepover."

"Blaah- I'm sorry Perc, but I can't stay. I promised Juniper a movie date. Sorry, um, bye." Grover said.

"S'okay, G-man. Go to your date. Okay, does anyone else have plans?"

I hear a chorus of 'no's.

"Okay, bros, go get your stuff and come straight back here Go, Go, Go!" I say.

I watched as everyone runs to their cabins. I laugh and walk inside my cabin. I pick up my check list and make sure I completed everything.

Move bunks against walls

I look at the bunks. Check.

Get lots of junk food(few blue things)

I look at the table covered in food. Check and Check.

Have Disney movies

I looked at the stack of Disney movies beside the TV. Check.

Green mask stuff for face (thanks Aphrodite)

I look at the green stuff in my fridge. Check. **(A/N I'm done.)**

Pillows and blankets on the floor.

I kick a pillow with my foot. Check.

Blue drinks (YES!)

I check the fridge again. Check.

75" flat screen TV.

I look at the TV. Check.

Awesome Nemo pajamas. **(A/n lol. Only Percy)**

I look at the pajamas lying on my bunk. Check.

I finish checking my list and walk back to the door. I see Jason, Frank, Nico, and Will waiting outside. I open the door and step out. I close the door behind me.

"Where is Leo? Is he still com-"I get cut off by a shout.

"I'M HERE! LEO McSHIZZLE BAD BOY SUPREME IS HERE. The party has arrived," Leo yells as he runs towards us.

"Okay, let's get this Brodom sleepover started," I say.

I open the door for my bros. Jason walks through, then Leo, Frank, Nico, Will, and finally me. The guys throw their stuff on a bunk of their choice.

"Okay, first, we need to put our pajamas on. I hung some sheets, so some of you guys can change. **(A/N I am not writing about guys changing in front of each other, mkay. It would just be awkward writing. If you want to read that find another story.)** So, one person in the shower (the shower has a curtain), one person in the bathroom. One person behind a sheet. There are three sheets set up."

"I will change in the shower," Nico said.

"I will change in the bathroom," Will shouts right after Nico.

"Okay," I say.

Will and Nico walked into the bathroom with their stuff and shut the door. After the door was shut, Jason whisper-yelled," SOLANGELO!"

"Bro, you are like their biggest shipper. **(A/N We all can agree)** You just need to chill," I said.

"NO! I will not _chill_!" Jason says as he tip toes to the bathroom door.

Jason opens the door little and we all peak through. Nico and Will are standing there….hugging? Yep, they were hugging. Jason closes the door and backs away. When he was far away (where they couldn't hear him in the bathroom), he started laughing and crying and smiling like a Cheshire cat. **(A/N the correct term would be 'The Feels.')**

"Solangelo! Solangelo! SOLANGELO!" Jason half yells, half whispers. Leo and I try to hold him still but with no avail. Finally, Frank turns into a bear and gives us a 'bear hug.'

"Frank…bro….that's…enough…..I can…..feel….Leo's ribs…..ugh" Jason stampers.

Frank drops us on the floor and changes back to Frank.

"Okay, bros. Go put your pj's on," I say.

They grab their stuff and each goes behind a sheet. I'm standing in the middle of my cabin. I change into a white t-shirt and Nemo printed sleep pants.

"Okay, is everyone done changing?" I ask.

"Yes," Nico yells from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Jason, Leo, and Frank say.

"Okay. Then everyone come out so we can get this par-tay started," I say.

Leo, Jason, and Frank come out from behind the sheets. Nico and Will walk out of the bathroom together. I examine everyone's pajamas. Leo is wearing a onesie with flames all over it. Jason has on a superman symbol t-shirt and matching pajama pants. Frank has on a t-shirt with a bear on the front and brown pajama pants. Nico has on silky black pajamas; the shirt is a button up. Will has on a white t-shirt with a sun with shades on it and a pair of bright yellow pants. Everyone starts laughing at each other's choice of pajamas.

"Percy…Nemo…Oh my gods….they….look….great…" Leo says through fits of laughter.

"Same goes….for you…bro," I say as my laughter calms down.

"Okay, okay. As fun as checking each other out is, and I know I'm hot, but what are we doing first?" Leo asks.

"We are going to have…..wait for it…..a pillow fight!" I yell.

Everyone just stares blankly at me.

"I'm just kidding, jeez. _Tough crowd, tough crowd_ **(A/N If you can guess what Christmas movie the italic sentence is from, you will get a shout out in The Beginning of Tratie and The Daughter of Ocean! Review your answer)** we are actually going to watch Disney movies!" I say.

"Whoop! Alright! What movie first, bro?" Will asks.

"Oh, right, yeah. First, we are watching The Little Mermaid," I reply.

Everyone groans but sits(lays) on the floor. I put the Little Mermaid in the DVD player and grab the remote. I lay on the floor between Jason and Leo. I press play and the movie begins.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^sometime later when Under the Sea begins playing^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.

 _The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the ocean floor_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more is you looking for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darlin' it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun, they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

 _The seaweed is always greener_

 _In somebody else's lake_

 _You dream about going up there_

 _But that is a big mistake_

 _Just look at the world around you_

 _Right here on the ocean floor_

 _Such wonderful things surround you_

 _What more is you looking for?_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darlin' it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun, they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

 _Down here all the fish is happy_

 _As off through the waves they roll_

 _The fish on land ain't happy_

 _They're sad 'cause they're in the bowl_

 _But fish in the bowl is lucky_

 _They in for a worser fate_

 _One day when the boss gets hungry_

 _Guess who's gon' be on the plate (oh no!)_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Nobody beats us_

 _Fry us and eat us_

 _In fricassee_

 _We what the land folks loves to cook_

 _Under the sea, we off the hook_

 _We got no troubles_

 _Life is the bubbles_

 _Under the sea, under the sea_

 _Since life is sweet here_

 _We got the beat here naturally_

 _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

 _We got the spirit_

 _You got to hear it_

 _Under the sea_

 _The newt play the flute_

 _The carp play the harp_

 _The plaice play the bass_

 _And they're soundin' sharp_

 _The bass play the brass_

 _The chub play the tub_

 _The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)_

 _They ray, they can play_

 _He lings on the strings_

 _He trout rockin' out_

 _The blackfish, she sings_

 _They smelt and the sprat_

 _They know where it's at_

 _An' oh that blowfish blow!_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea_

 _Darlin' it's better_

 _Down where it's wetter_

 _Take it from me_

 _Up on the shore they work all day_

 _Out in the sun, they slave away_

 _While we devotin'_

 _Full time to floatin'_

 _Under the sea_

 _Under the sea (Under the sea)_

 _Under the sea (under the sea)_

 _When the sardine_

 _Begin the beguine_

 _It's music to me_

 _What do they got? A lot of sand_

 _We got a hot crustacean band_

 _Each little clam here_

 _Know how to jam here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little slug here_

 _Cuttin' a rug here_

 _Under the sea_

 _Each little snail here_

 _Know how to wail here_

 _That's why it's hotter_

 _Under the water_

 _Yeah we in luck here_

 _Down in the muck here_

 _Under the Sea!"_ I sing along (terribly) with Sebastian.

We finish watching The Little Mermaid, with me singing every song and occasionally repeating lines.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N There is chapter 1. I will try and post at least once a week but I can't promise anything. I started smiling like Jason when I wrote the Solangelo part! They are adorable! Okay, until next time! Vale! (means goodbye in Latin.)**

 **~Booknerd =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey people. How are you guys? Good I hope. Thank you to all the reviews, favorites/follows, and views. It means a lot. The reason for the name of this chapter is that it is finally snowing and my mom, brother and I have been singing "Do you want to build a snowman" all day. Yes, I have a weird family but who doesn't? Anyway, here is chapter 2. Hope it is good. And PLEASE review. It takes 2-5 minutes. Okay, here we go.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that would be Rick.**

 **I also own none of the songs I use in this story. That is Disney or the artist who sings it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Nico wants to build a snowman**

 **Nico's POV**

This sleepover is torture. We have watched Disney movies non-stop. It's very annoying. The only good part so far is the food. I have eaten loads of chips and Will made me eat some healthy food that he brought. Ugh, it was terrible. Right now, we are about to put on green mask. You know, like the green goop girls put on their faces for who-knows-what. Leo already had some on, as did Jason, Percy, Frank and Will. They started walking towards me very slowly and I backed up as they stepped forward. My back hit the a wall and I knew I was a goner. Jason tackled me to the ground, while Percy, Frank the bear, and Leo held down my legs and arms. Will got the bowl of green goop and started to smear it all over my face. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad, but of course, I spoke too soon.

Percy pulled out a box looking thing that he hooked to the TV. Then he attached two microphones to the box.

"Percy, what is that," I asked cautiously.

"It's a karaoke machine," he replied.

"OH OH OH, Nico should go first. He has an amazing voice! I can even sing it with him...if he wants," Will said somewhat shyly.

"Or no. I don't sing in front of people. It's just scary. So, no," I turn that down quickly.

"Please, Nico? Please, please, please? For me? Umm...and Jason and Reyna and Hazel?" Will begged.

Everyone else started chanting," NICO! NICO! NICO!"

I finally caved,"Fine, whatever, but if anyone ever finds out about this, there will be a price to pay."

I give them all a deadly look. Will grins like a Cheshire cat and starts shuffling through CDs. He grins evilly and puts a CD in the machine. A title appears on the TV screen. It says," Frozen, the Karaoke soundtrack." I start shaking my head as Will grabs my arm and pulls me up beside him. He hands me a microphone and gets one for himself. Then he finally tells us the song he chose.

"I have chosen "Do you want to build a snowman" sung by Anna."

"Will, I will build a snowman out of you if you make me sing this," I say as I give him my best and darkest glare.

Will smiles cheekily,"Then I guess my future will be as a snowman."

Before I can reply, Jason plays the song. The title comes up, and the song starts. Will sings first.

 **(A/N Will singing will be in italics and Nico's will be bold.)**

 _"Elsa? (knock, knock, knock) Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Come on lets go and play_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away-_

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why!-_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman,_ " Will sings in a beautiful voice.

 **"Go away, Anna."**

 _"Okay. Byeeeee."_

 **"** **(Knocking)**

 **Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **Or ride our bikes around the halls**

 **I think some company is overdue**

 **I've started talking to**

 **the pictures on the walls-**

 **(Hang in there, Joan!)**

 **It gets a little lonely**

 **All these empty rooms,**

 **Just watching the hours tick by-**

 **(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock),"** I sing in an okay voice.

Will and I finish singing the song in perfect harmony. When it ends, everyone starts clapping and whistling. But I only see and hear Will. His smile is so big and his eyes are shinning with love. He pulls me close and I blush despite myself **(A/N HERE IT COMES! SOLANGELO *hears Jason in the background* SOLANGELO IS MY OPT!)**

Will whispers in my ear," That wasn't so bad, now was it."

I shake my head 'no.'

"You can't be too embarrassed. You have an amazing voice. Worthy of Apollo himself."

"Be careful what you say, Will. Your dad could have blasted you just now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Di Angelo. Okay?"

"Okay, Solace." **(A/N Who ever guesses where I got the Okay quote from gets a virtual cookie and a shout out _in_ my other two stories. Good luck) **

Will leans in like he is going to kiss me and I just stand there shocked. We are about to kiss when someone clears their throat. I try to jump away from Will but he grips me tightly(around the shoulders). Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank are standing there, all with smiles like Cheshire cats. Jason starts jumping around shouting something that sounds like "Solangelo?" Percy and Frank just stand there laughing at Jason. Leo begins laughing so hard, he catches on fire in different places(like his hair, hands, knees, fingers, etc.) I blush even more against my will. **(A/N pun intended, not to eat. if anyone can guess where I got that, you get a virtual cake and a shout out in both my stories)** Will gives a short laugh full of happiness and smiles lovingly at me. I give him a smile back.

 _'This is will be an interesting night,'_ I think as I snuggle up to Will, while our friends try to put Leo's fire out.

* * *

 **A/N There we go. There was a Solangelo moment. I feel like a spy, only because I felt like I was intruding on a special moment between them. Okay, you must review if you want a virtual cake and cookie. So REVIEW! Anyway, this was just a little update, hope it was good. Goodbye and may the odds ever be in your favor. Okay, so I was told that I should come up with a goodbye and do it in different languages. So, I found one that I like and I think is very funny, so I will put it in English this time but another language in the next chapters. Also, I do not go to therapy.**

 **Goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy!**

 **~Booknerd =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Yes it's been a while. I'm really sorry. I've been busy but that's no excuse. To make it up too you guys, here is another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, there are some unexpected surprises coming and soon. ;) Brace your selves. Also, it's Leo's time to shine. He gets a chapter. Okay, blah , blah, blah, enough talk. Here's chapter 3.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that is Rick.**

 **I do not own any of the songs sung, the movies watched, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Leo, just let it go!**

 **Leo's POV**

The karaoke was a hit. I would like too say that I won. Everyone _knows_ I have the best voice and I'm defiantly the hottest. (Sorry Frank.) Percy kept going on and on about how he has the most fangirls and we all argued while Nico and Will made googly eyes at each other. Now we have been arm wrestling and watching Galavant, season 2. Let me tell you, that show is flipping hilarious. Almost as funny as me. Right now Jason and Percy were quoting Galavant and Isabella. I think Percy just said something about a brown fart...whatever.

"Okay, bros. Time for two truths and a lie," Percy shouted after finishing his quote off with Jason. We all sat in a circle. I, of course, went first.

"Okay. I have a mole on my back. I can speak Spanish. I have seen the true face of Echo the nymph."

"Truths-The mole and Spanish," said by Percy.

"Same," agreed everyone but Frank.

"I say truths- Spanish and Echo's true face," said Frank.

"Why would I have a back mole? My body is perfect. Why else would all da ladies want this," I say pointing at myself. "I do not have a back mole. Frank wins. It's his turn now."

"Okay. Um...A nickname of mine is Fai. I am a school spelling bee champion. I don't like Jason."

"Truths- Don't like Jason and Spelling Bee Champ," agreed everyone, even a reluctant Jason.

"Actually, my grandmother calls/called me Fai and I am a spelling bee champ. I do like Jason."

It went like this for a while. Then we played would you rather and so on. Then I decided to spill my guts.

"Guys, I have a confession too make. I-"

"I smell back-story! **(A/N There's the quote. Good luck!)** " shouted Percy.

"Yeah, whatever. So I'm actually not telling a story. That's stupid. Anyway, I lied about how I met Calypso. Remember when I went MIA? Well I was-"

"I KNEW IT! YOU OWE ME $15 dollars Jason. You too Zhang and Di Angelo," yelled a happy Percy. The three paid Percy while moaning about being cheated.

"Okay anyway- wait a second. You guys made bets!?"

"Well...kinda," Percy said sheepishly.

"What friends you guys are," I say while crossing my arms over my chest.

"We are sorry, Leo. Okay?" Jason added.

"Well sorry doesn't sweeten my tea, does it? **(This is a quote too. Guess wisely.)** "

"Leo, just let it go!"

"Fine," I huff. "Let's play some more games."

We started playing Never have I ever.

 **Secret POV (A/N *gasp!*)**

"Move over, will ya. I can't see," I whined.

"Okay jeez. Relax," one of the girls replied.

"Is it still recording?" another girl asked.

"Yes, it is. Be quiet. They will hear you and we will get caught!" I whispered.

"Pfft. The guys are too idiotic to find us. They are boys. What did you expect?" the first girl whispered back.

"Guys..I feel like we are violating their privacy.." the second girl stated.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." I instructed.

Girl number 2 took a deep breath.

Just at that moment, another girl sneezed. The boys looked up. They all just shook their heads and when back too singing "Let It Go," from Frozen. I shot the girl who sneezed a panicked but angry look. She just shrugged.

"Okay. We need to take turns. We can't all be here at once," Girl 3 (the one that sneezed) answered.

"I agree," girl 1 said.

"Okay. What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well.." Girl 1 began explaining her plan.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N Okay...I hope that wasn't confusing. Does anyone have guesses about who is spying on the guys? Hmm..**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought and your guesses. Blah, blah, blah. Hope you guys enjoyed this little filler chapter. Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hiiiiiii. *wave* I did not forget out my bros. I haven't had time, considering it has been a super looooooooooooooooong week. Anyone else agree? Anyway, who is ready for chapter 4? I AM! Okay, here we go. Chapter 4 everybody...**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, That's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Jason, do you love me?**

 **Jason's POV**

This sleepover is crazy. It's hilarious and there is SOLANGELO. Yes, I'm an inner fanboy. Anyway, Percy was starting to explain thee next game.

"Okay, so this game is called "Baby, Do you love me?" We have to sit in a circle. It when we pick a person to be 'it.' The 'it' person picks a person and sits on their lap. They say," Baby, do you love me?" And the other person responds, "I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" If they crack a smile when they say it, they become "It." If they don't smile, the person in the center has to pick a new lap to sit on and try again. Understand?"

"Yes," we all reply.

"Okay. I will be 'it' first."

We sat down in a circle with Percy standing in the center. He looked around then looked at me. He walked over and sat on my lap. Percy wrapped his arms around my neck and asked, "Baby, do you love me?"

"I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" I replied. We stared at each other, but I never smiled. I win. Percy sighed and stood up and walked over to Leo.

Percy sat on Leo's lap and asked, "Baby, do you love me?"

"I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" Leo replied then he smiled. "Dang it!"

Percy sat where Leo was sitting and Leo walked over to Will. Leo sat down on Will's lap and asked,

"Baby, do you love me?"

"I love you, baby, but I just can't smile!" Will said with a smile.

"You know you aren't supposed to smile, right?"

"Yeah, but I want a turn."

"Okay."

Leo sat where Will was and Will walked over to Nico. Will sat on Nico's lap and asked,

 _SOLANGELO!_ I screamed in my head.

"Baby, do you love me?"

"Get off me, Solace."

"Come on. Baby. do you love me?"

Nico sighed and mumbled, "I love you, baby, but I just can't smile."

Nico didn't smile, oh well. Will kissed Nico's cheek and stood up.

 _SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!_

Will sat on Frank's lap and said, "I'm bored with this."

"Same," we all agreed.

Percy was about to say something, but we heard a strange noise. It sounded like a bunch of female hushed screams. Percy pulled out riptide and I grabbed the closets thing a bottle of Coke. Will and Nico stood together, Will looking like he will whistle anytime. Frank turned into a bear and Leo's hands burst into flames.

Just then, five girls fell out from the ceiling. They landed in a pile.

"Piper?!" "Annabeth?!" "Hazel?!" "Calypso?!" "Reyna?!" Nico, Leo, Frank, Percy, and I yelled.

"Hey guys. Can we borrow some soda?" Piper asked.

"No. And It's rude to eavesdrop," said Percy. **(A/N There's the quote. good luck.)**

"Yeah, we can explain," Annabeth replied.

* * *

 **A/N There's chapter 4. What did we think? Also, no ceilings were hurt during the making of this chapter. Please excuse the mistakes. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi, people. No I did not forget about this story! I was waiting till I had time to write it. So, here I am, posting this new chapter. I got to watch baby chicks hatch today. They are ugly yet adorable...it's weird. Anyway, time for chapter 5 and it's Frank's turn to be embarrassed. MWHAHA. Just kidding. Chapter 5 everybody...**

 **Please excuse the mistakes.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Frank likes Hazel and Hazel kisses Frank...wait what?!**

 **Frank's POV**

"Hazel? Why are you guys here? Were you _spying_ on us?!" I asked Hazel. Leo was confronting Calypso, Jason was confronting Piper, Percy was talking to Annabeth. Nico and Will were talking to Reyna and I was talking to Hazel.

"I'm sorry, Frank! I didn't want to spy but Annabeth and Piper and Reyna and Calypso are just so persuasive! And I'm really sorry." Hazel looked close to tears.

"Oh Hazel. It's fine. I don't know what the other guys will think but I forgive you girls."

"Oh thank you Frank," Hazel threw her arms around me and I knew I made a good choice. I looked around and noticed everyone was done talking.

"So, who wants to explain themselves?" Percy asked.

"I will. So, you told me about the bro party when...uh...never mind that. But I told the girls and we wanted to know what would happen. So, I devised a plan and ta-da. Here we are," Annabeth explained.

"Okay, but now that you are here, you have to stay."

"Uh..seaweed brain, we can't stay. No non-related boy-girl can stay the night."

"I never said you would stay the night. Just long enough to play Truth or Dare."

"You are so on."

And that's how Truth or Dare started.

We all sat in a circle and Reyna went first. (After loads of arguing.)

"Hmm...Jason, truth or dare?" Reyna asked with a devious light in her eyes.

"Uh...truth?"

"Do you sleep with a night light?"

"What?! No!"

Piper, who sat beside Jason, whispered something in his ear.

"Oh. Well, then yeah I do."

"Hahahaha," laughed Percy and everyone but Jason.

"Okay, my turn. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Will."

"What?! Can I choose truth?"

"No. Now kiss the son of Apollo."

Will happened to be sitting right beside Nico. The order went (clockwise) Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Will, Nico, Reyna. Nico leaned over to Will and kissed him on the cheek. Nico and Will were both the color of a cherry but Jason was mad.

"You didn't ki-"

"I did kiss him. You just never said where."

"Oh my gods."

"My turn. Frank, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Hazel?"

"I...um...yeah. Yes I do."

"Good answer."

"Okay, uh it's my turn. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I...dare you to...go jump in the lake."

"Fine."

We walked outside and watched as Annabeth took a running start into the lake. Jason and I help Percy's hands to keep him from warming the water or something. Annabeth broke the surface and climbed onto the pier. She walked over to Percy (after we let go) and he dried her off. We returned inside and sat down. Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth. I wish Hazel and I could do that but she gets freaked out if we hold hands in public.

"So, my victim is Leo. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress like Elsa and sing 'Let it Go.'"

"That isn't very nice."

"You chose dare."

"Fine. Where can I get a costume?"

"One of my siblings has a costume."

Piper and Leo left to get the costume. Piper came back a few minutes later and sat down. Leo walked in and stood in front of the door. He strikes a pose and starts singing...

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

By that time, we were all rolling around on the floor laughing our heads off. Before Leo could continue, Annabeth (breathlessly) stopped him.

"Okay. Stop. That's enough."

Leo returned the costume and sat back down.

"Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Hera."

"How would I do that?"

"The gods have cellphones, that's how they communicate. And her number is in here," Leo showed us a phone book that said, "Phone numbers of the Gods!"

Leo handed Reyna a phone and she dialed Hera's number, then put it on speaker.

"Hera, queen of the gods, speaking."

Reyna talked in a deep, raspy voice, "Hello, ma'am. My daughter is crying in her room because of a man."

"And you called me why?"

"Because the man is...uh... Zeus. Yeah, the man is Zeus."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he used her or something. But since you can't help, I'll call someone else. Good day ma'am."  
"Wai-" But Reyna had hung up the phone.

"That was amazing, but now there will be thunderstorms," Percy commented.

"Right. Since I've already gone, Hazel, you start."

"Okay. Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Oh gods.

"Do you-"

Here it comes.

"like-"

Hazel, no.

"Nico?"

And it happened.

Will blushed and Nico glared at Hazel.

"I...uh...yeah."

"Mhm..."

Will coughed, "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like romance novels?"

"Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, doesn't mean I like romance novels."

"But you do like romance novels," Jason chimed in.

"Well, I wouldn't read romance novels if our relationship was better!"

"Oooooooo," everyone but Jason and Piper said.

"So, yes, Will. I do like romance novels. Now, Calypso, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"The next person has to chose dare," commented Percy.

"Okay. How'd you and Leo meet?"

"Well, I was cursed to live on an island that would randomly send me a hero and I had to fall in love with them. Well, Leo showed up on day. And I yelled at him, then I took care of him and fell in love. So, yeah."

"Aww...that's sweet in a demigod kind of way."

"Yeah. Okay, Percy truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress in a grass skirt, plus a coconut bra, and do the hula."

"Okay. Anyone got a skirt and coconuts?"

"A sibling of mine does," Piper said.

"Your siblings have every costume."

"True. Come on."

Piper and Percy left and Piper came back a few minutes later with a grass skirted Percy. Piper sat down and Percy began to hula. Everyone was laughing so hard, Calypso told Percy to stop and he changed back and gave back the costume.

"Okay, Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Frank on the lips."

I could tell Hazel wasn't expecting that. She looked at me shyly but leaned over and kissed me. It was amazing, let me tell you. Percy snapped a picture and then Hazel pulled away. I smiled at her and she smiled (shyly) back.

"Aww. That was so sweet!" Piper said.

"Thanks, Piper," Hazel replied.

"Percy, we girls need to go. We are having a sleepover of our own," Annabeth commented.

"Okay. Love you, wise girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed brain."

Everyone said goodbye and the girls left. All us guys looked at each other then started to laugh. This party has been amazing.

* * *

 **A/N What did you guys think? So, only a few chapters left. It's coming to an end, so sad. This story was named An Unexpected Surprise, and the surprise was supposed to be the girls spying but I've got a few other surprises to add. O.O Get ready, readers, because this will be unexpected. Until next time people and please REVIEW!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello. I have no excuse for not updating sooner. I'm sorry. But SOLs and exams are kicking my butt and ugh, life. So, I took the afternoon I had free and wrote you guys this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Also, this takes place like 5 years after the big battle. So, add five years to their ages. Anyway, here we go.**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Will and a stupid (but helpful) confession circle**

 **Will's POV**

After the girls left, and we guys stopped laughing, Percy rounded them up for an announcement.

"So, Annabeth and I graduated college last year and we have been living together since. So, I was thinking about asking her to…" Percy started.

"Have your kids?" Leo guessed.

"No... As I was saying, I was thinking about asking her to…"

"Move in with you? No, wait, you already live together. Never mind."

"Anyway, I was thinking about asking…"

"Ask who what?" A female voice said from the door.

We all whipped our heads around and saw Annabeth standing at the door.

"Um…I'm going to ask…uh…Jason, yeah Jason, to…uh…go to the sauna with me," Percy lied.

"Go to the sauna? Okay…anyway, Piper forgot drinks, have any we can borrow?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, here." Percy handed her a six pack of Coke. "Bye."

"Bye…" Annabeth left the cabin and Percy slumped against the wall.

"What are you going to ask Annabeth, Percy?" I asked, curiosity seeping into my bones.

"I want to ask her to marry me."

Everyone gasped except me. I knew it was coming, they have been together forever, and it was bound to happen at some point. I just wish I weren't so stubborn, because I probably would have asked Nico out already. Ugh, curse my stubbornness. Curse his stubbornness.

"Okay, I have an idea. Let's have a confession circle. Gather 'round, younglings," Leo instructed.

We all sat in a circle, Percy on my left, Jason on my right, Nico across from me. It went (left to right) me, Percy, Leo, Nico, Frank, Jason, and back to me.

"Alright, who goes first?" Leo asked.

"It was your idea, you go first." Frank snapped. Frank was still cautious of Leo.

"Alright. Hello, my name is Leo."

"Hi, Leo." We replied in a monotone voice.

"My confession is that I have a tattoo."

"Of what?" Jason asked.

"A flaming hammer."

"That's…cool."

"Yeah, alright, Nico you are next."

"Uh, hi, I'm Nico." Nico mumbled.

"Hi, Nico." We said in the monotone voice.

"My confession that Ihaveapetcatbutitismadeofbonessoitsdead."

"What?" I asked.

"I have a pet cat that is dead but is all bones."

"Okay then. Frank, buddy, you're next."

"Hey, I'm Frank."

"Hi, Frank." Monotone voice.

"My confession is that I want to take the next step with Hazel."

"That meaning what exactly?" Nico spit out.

"I want to ask her to move in with me."

"Wait, are you two together?" Leo asked.

Frank sat up straighter. "Well, we got together a few years ago but we've been going slow because Hazel wants too."

"Mhm, you gonna ask my blessing, punk?" Nico questioned.

"Y-yes, of course. Can I have your blessing?"

"Hmm, alright, but if you hurt me I will flay you alive and bury you six feet under."

Frank gulped and nodded. I awed in my head; Nico was so protective. It was slightly attractive.

"Now, it's Jason's turn!"

"Hey-o, I'm Jason."

"Hi, Jason." Stupid monotone voice, but why was it so funny?

"My confession is that Piper and I eloped."

"WHAT?!" Leo yelled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. My confession is that I'm starting a teaching job."

"For what?"

"Sword fighting and other stuff."

"Dude, you're the other teacher?" Percy exclaimed.

"Dude, we get to teach together!"

"We will be awesome teachers."

"You know it, bro."

"Alright, Will, your turn." Leo said, interrupting Jason and Percy.

"Okay. Aloha, I'm Will."

"Hi, Will."

"And my confession is," I took a deep breath. "I want to ask Nico out on a date."

Silence.

Squeals.

Gasps.

Silence.

I locked eyes with Nico and he had gone pale. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I looked away and stared out a window until I heard a cough. I looked over and saw Nico staring at me.

"Well, are you going to ask me or not?"

I felt my cheeks flush.

Oh. My. Gods.

I couldn't explain how happy I was but really nervous. What if he said no? What if he says yes? Come on, idiot, you want him to say yes.

"Nico, will you go out with me?"

"Well, duh. I've got nothing better to do." I looked in Nico's eyes and even though he was a mask of calm, his eyes danced with so many emotions. The biggest one being happiness. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay, hate to break up this love fest but its Percy's turn," Leo interrupted.

"'Sup, I'm Percy."

"Hi, Percy."

"My confession is that I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me but I'm going to get her parents' permission first."

Jason gasped. "Both of them?"

Percy nodded. "Both of them."

"May the force be with you, bro."

"Thanks."

"Okay, I've had enough. It's late. Can we go to sleep?" Leo asked tiredly.

"Sure, man. Alright, everyone choose a spot on the floor."

We all choose a spot, Nico beside me. Before I could say a word, we all fell into a heavy slumber.

* * *

 **A/N Aww, a little Solangelo! It's a shame I'm not going to write about their date... oh, well. So, one more chapter...what do we think? PLEASE REVIEW! Please. Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys *hides behind a wall* Before you retaliate, I have an excuse. You ready? Here it is...wait for it...yeah I got nothing. I AM SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed! Now, onto this chapter!**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, That's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Percy talks to the parents PART 1**

 **Percy's POV**

That morning, after we all got dressed, we went to the dining pavilion and had breakfast. It was going great until Leo opened his mouth.

"So, Annie, how was your night?"

"Don't call me Annie. Call me that again and I'll stab you with my spoon. It was fine, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious."

Annabeth gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, calm down."

"Whatever."

"Would you want to marry Percy?" Leo asked her.

"Yeah, but not now. I mean, we just finished college, it's too soon."

I felt my smile fall but quickly smiled again.

After we finished eating, I slapped Leo as we all walked back to my cabin.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Leo shouted as he held the back of his head.

"You asked Annabeth if she'd marry me and I got rejected without her knowing!" I hissed.

"Oh, sorry man. Wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jason intervened. "So, when you leaving to go talk to Annabeth's parents?"

"I asked Fredrick and Helen if they would meet me at a cafe near here and I'm going to talk to Athena first. So, I'll be leaving right now."

"Bye dude and may the force be with you."

I nodded and walked out of camp. There was a taxi waiting for me at the bottom of the hill. I climbed in and we hurried off to the empire state building.

 **...**

When we reached the empire state building, I jumped out of the taxi after paying. I walked up to the man at the desk. You'd think that after saving the gods not once but _twice_ , we would be given our own key get to Mt. Olympus. But alas, no that hasn't happened.

"Key to the 600th floor, please." I smiled at the man.

"Go away. There isn't a 600th floor." The man argued.

"Look," I searched for the guys name. "Robert, I have an appointment with Athena and it starts in like five minutes. Do you want to get blown up?"

"Perseus Jackson?" Robert asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Athena is waiting. Make sure no one else in the elevator when you go up." Robert handed me a key and shooed my off to the elevator. I stepped in and headed up to Mt. Olympus.

As I walked towards the throne room I admired Annabeth's work. All the Gods, minor and major, were presented in statues, vases, fountains. I reached the throne room and walked in. Athena was pacing in front of her throne. She had hair like Annabeth, blonde and curly. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and she was wearing a striped pant business suit. Athena spotted me and walked over.

"Hello. Perseus. Let's head to my office."

I nodded and followed her to her office. She sat down behind her desk and I sat in front of the desk.

"So, why have you scheduled this meeting?" Athena asked me.

"I wanted to ask for your permission." I said.

"Permission for what exactly?" Athena spoke slowly.

I gulped. "I want to ask for your permission to marry Annabeth."

Athena stood up, shocked and angry. "What?! You want to marry MY daughter?"

"Lady Athena, I love her. She is everything to me. I love her and she loves me. I want to marry her."

Athena sat back down and eyed me warily. "You love her? You would do _anything_ for her?"

"Yes." I said immediately.

"And it shows that you care even more because you asked for my permission even though there was a great chance that I would eliminate you."

"Wait...was?" I asked.

"Yes, was. I am giving you permission to marry Annabeth."

"Really?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes, Perseus. No, I still don't approve of your relationship but you make Annabeth happy. And after everything she has been through, she deserves to be happy."

"Thank you, Lady Athena."

"But if you hurt her or break her heart, I will destroy you."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Goodbye, Perseus. And remember my warning."

"I will. Bye."

And with that I walked out of the office and headed for the throne room. I still had about a two hours until I had to meet Fredrick and Helen. I wanted to talk to dad. He wasn't in the Olympus throne room, so he was probably at his palace. I went down the elevator, gave back the key, got into a taxi, and headed for camp.

 **...**

When I reached camp I climbed out of the taxi, paid the driver, and walked up the hill. I took a back route so I wouldn't run into Annabeth and spill my guts. I reached the lake and dived in. I swam to the palace and found dad listening to Triton in his throne room. I cleared my throat and they turned around. Triton glared at me and dad smiled brightly.

"Percy! Welcome, I wasn't expecting you." He waved me over. "Triton, you can go. We will finish this conversation after Percy leaves."

"Yes, sir." Triton grumbled. He shot me another dirty look and swished out of the room.

"My boy, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am going to propose to Annabeth-"

"Propose?! It's about time!"

"Yeah, anyway, I want to find a pearl for her ring."

"Yes, of course! Come with me to the throne room."

Dad stood up and we swam/walked to the treasure room. I've been to the throne room before so the treasures inside didn't surprise me very much. Dad walked over to a cabinet and opened it up. Inside were shelves and shelves of pearls.

"Do you see one you like?" Dad asked.

I looked around and spotted the perfect one. It wasn't very big but wasn't too small. It was a faint pink color with a little blue. I pointed to it.

"That one. That's the one."

"Good choice, Percy." Dad picked up the pearl and closed the cabinet. He walked over to another cabinet and inside were a bunch of ring bands. "What size is Annabeth's finger?" I looked and found the size. Dad picked up the band and closed that cabinet. He found a little sack and put the pearl and band in the bag. He closed it and looked at me.

"I will send this to Hephaestus and tell him to finish it by..."

"I'm proposing tomorrow."

"Then by tonight. He will have it finished by then, I'm sure."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, he is quite fond of Percabeth. As are most of the gods. Except Hera...but no one listens to her anyway."

"Percabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's your ship name."

"I'm not even going to ask. I'll see you later, dad."

We reached the throne room and did the side-hug-thing. I said goodbye and headed back to camp. I reached the edge of the lake and walked out. It was about time to head to the cafe. But as I started walking towards the back route, a voice called out to me.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys liked that. I would like to apologize on behalf of my cat because this chapter was longer but he deleted it. Yeah that sounds weird. Okay, so I'm using a touch screen computer and my cat always lays besides me. So he stretched and touched the screen. It exited out of the page and I when I got back to page I was on, it was all gone. So I had to rewrite it all. So, my cat as he sleeps beside me, is sorry. ^-^**

 **So, please review. Thanks. Also, about two chapters to go. I was thinking of doing a bonus chapter about the Percabeth wedding. Should I?**

 **Yay**

 **or**

 **Nay?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think I should do!**

 **Until next time.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello, good people. I haveth cometh back! I have not forgotten my readers. High school has been a new experience and I just haven't had time to write. Well, okay, so I've been working on stories but not much fanfiction. Sorry, guys. Alright, enough for the sad talk. LET'S GET TO PART TWO! WOO (car, hehe, inside joke, I'll explain later.) Also, I've never been to NY and I have no idea what kind of cafes or stuff they have, so I am making one up and yeah. Sorry, New Yorkers! Google didn't help at all. :P Also, I'm guessing Bobby and Matthew Chase would be about 18 but not quite sure. So they are 18 in this story. *thumbs up***

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Percy talks to the parents PART 2**

 **Percy's POV**

 _[RECAP] But as I started walking towards the back route, a voice called out to me._

"Percy?" Piper asked again as I turned around.

"Hey, Piper. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Piper narrowed her eyes. "The naiads _love_ to gossip, ya know."

"You know then, don't you?"

"That you were getting a ring for your girlfriend? Yes, I do. And you're lucky she doesn't know."

"Thank gods she doesn't."

"Percy, why are you sneaking around?"

"I'm off to talk to her dad and step-mother."

"Wow, did you talk to Athena?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago."

"Woah, you did that for Annabeth?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love her. Now excuse me or I'll be late meeting Mr. and Mrs. Chase."

"Good luck, Percy. It'll be worth it!" Piper called after me.

"I hope so." I muttered to myself.

I reached Half-Blood hill and descended it until I reached my called taxi."

"Where to, son?" The driver asked.

"Creme & Crisp Cafe, please."

"Alright."

And half an hour later, we reached the cafe. Frederick and Helen were sitting at one of the outside tables. Two almost empty drinks and a basket of untouched rolls sat in front of them. I ran to the cafe and walked over to the table. Fredrick and Helen stood as I reached them.

"Percy, welcome. Glad you could make it." Frederick said, shaking my hand.

"I should be saying that to you." I hugged Helen and we all sat down.

Before I could say anything, however, a waitress with short brown hair and gray-blue eyes walked over.

"I'm guessing this is the rest of the party. Hi, I'm Faith and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you something to drink? And you two refills?"

"I'll have Coke please," I told her.

"And we'd like refills, thank you." Helen responded.

"Alright, I'll be back with your Coke and a pitcher of tea." Faith glided away and the Chases' turned back to me.

"That is Faith, Bobby's girlfriend."

"Bobby has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so does Matthew."

"Anyway," Frederick interrupted, "why did you invite us here, Percy?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to ask your permission to marry Annabeth."

Frederick and Helen exchanged a look and they smiled.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's about time, son. We thought you would ask sooner but now we owe the twins fifty dollars each." Frederick explained.

"Wait, you all made a bet on when I'd ask her?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, honey. But you two are so close, we assumed you'd ask her soon." Helen replied.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense."

"Here is your drink and your refills," Faith said as she came over.

"Thanks, what took you so long?" I asked her curiously.

"You looked like you need to discuss something, so I gave you some time without me interrupting. So, what do you all want to eat?"

I ordered a cheeseburger with fries, Frederick and Helen both got steak with side salads. I'm so classy.

Faith walked away and I turned to Annabeth's parents.

"So, this means I have your permission?"

"Yes, sweetie, you have our permission."

"Sweet! I mean, thank you so much," I cleared my throat.

"What does the ring look like?"

"Well, I could tell you, but I think I'll let Annabeth show you."

"That's alright, probably a good idea," Frederick laughed.

Faith brought our food out and we didn't talk as we ate.

 **...**

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Chase." We shook hands after finishing and paying for our meals and exited the cafe.

"Call me Frederick, Percy! You will be my son soon, it's only fitting."

"Okay...Frederick. Goodbye, Mrs. Chase."

Helen smacked my chest lightly.

"Helen, Mrs. Chase makes me feel old."

"Alright, alright. Goodbye _Frederick and Helen_."

"Goodbye, dear, and good luck," Helen waved and she and Frederick walked to their car.

I grinned and pumped a fist.

 _Yes_ , I thought. _I've got permission from the parents. Now she just needs to say yes._

I hailed a cab and headed back to camp. I had a ring to hide and a proposal to plan.

* * *

 **A/N Guys, please don't be mad that it took me this long to update. I've been slacking, I know, I know. I'm working on it. But see, I'm volunteering at my local library, writing with my friend, helping with a play, homework. But I know, that shouldn't mean anything. So I'm going to try and set a certain day that I update each story-except the ones I'm writing with lunar, can't help the dates for those. I will let you know what date I choose but for now REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV.**

 **Excuse the mistakes, please.**

 **Until next time, dearies.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi. That's all I'm saying. I'm done with excuses. Sorry guys / but let's not dwell on the fact it's been ages. Let's focus on the fact that this is an update! Yay!**

 **Shout outs to-**

 **wisegirl9876 - _Half-Blood High_**

 **goldenlynx - _I'm Sorry_**

 **Sage Nicholson - _Emma Lee Demigod Treasure Hunter_**

 **Cinder Luna - _Humans Meet Percabeth_**

 **Congratulations for winning 1st, 2nd, and 3rd in the PJO contest! (This was on lunarchroniclesandcockatiels account) Everyone, go read their stories!**

 **Now, time for the update you've been waiting for!**

 **I do not own PJO or HoO, that is Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Annabeth says...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Percy? Are you here?"

"Over here."

"Why is it so dark?"

"I forgot to light the candles."

I heard a few whispers and suddenly the room had light. Leo stood beside Percy with his head on fire. I couldn't focus on Leo, however, because Percy was wearing a suit. Gods, he was gorgeous.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"Leo, light the candles and go."

"You got it, dude."

Leo did just that, wiggles his eyebrows at us, and left.

"Here you go," Percy said, pulling out my chair.

"Thanks you, kind sir."

"I hope the food is good. I tried to fix it perfectly but it didn't work very well."

I stared down at the plate of spaghetti and smiled warmly. "It looks great, Percy, thank you."

"It's also not blue. I wanted to make it blue but Mom said not too." He rubbed his neck.

"I appreciate the thought, blue spaghetti would have been interesting."

"Ha ha, yeah..."

"Percy, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just hungry, let's eat!"

I gave him a look but dig into the meal before me. It was delicious. After we finished our meal, Percy dragged me outside to walk along the water.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is," Percy said, staring at me.

I blushed and looked away. Percy stopped walking and grabbed both of my hands. He mumbled something that sounded like 'it's now or never.'

"Annabeth, we've been dating for a while now."

"Yeah..."

"You make me so happy. I hope I make you just as happy."

"You do, Percy. More than you know." I kissed his cheek.

"Wise girl, we have been through so much together. Our fates were intertwined and we've had such an adventure. I want our adventure to last forever."

Percy got down on one knee, and I gasped, tears shining in my eyes.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Percy, yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying tears of joy.

When I pulled back he slipped a gorgeous ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl."

I kissed him, he stood up and spun us around. I laughed against his lips and pressed kisses all over his face. I was caught up in my joy that I didn't notice our audience.

Percy sat me down and I was instantly swarmed by my girl friends.

"Let's see the ring!" Piper called, smiling wide.

I held out my hand and cringed away as the girls screamed. I saw Percy talking with the guy and, as if he felt my eyes on him, turned and gave me a wink.

I smiled and turned my focus back to my friends. I was so glad that I said yes.

As I was heading back to the cabins, Chiron waved me over.

He smiled at me, pride shining in his eyes. "I am so proud of you, Annabeth. After everything you've been through, you deserve happiness."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you, Chiron, for everything."

"Your mother is in the dining pavilion, she wishes to speak with you."

I stepped away and headed for the pavilion. Athena was sitting in front of the offering fire pit. I sat beside her and said hello.

"Are you happy?"

"I am very happy."

"You deserve it."

"So does Percy."

"Yes, _that_ boy deserves happiness as well."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Will you come to the wedding?"

"If you want me at the wedding."

"Of course I want you at the wedding. You're my mother."

Athena stood and brought me up with her. She gave me and a hug and fidgeted with my hair, sighing.

"I am so proud of you, my darling daughter. You have become such a wonderful and beautiful young woman. I will be at your wedding if that is what you wish."

"Thank you, mother."

"Did your fish boy tell you he asked my permission before he proposed?"

"He did?"

"He did. He truly loves you."

"Yeah, he does."

"If you need any help with wedding plans, just call for me and I will be there."

"Thank you."

She stroked my face, "Goodbye, Annabeth. I love you very much."

"Goodbye mother."

I waited until she disappeared to whisper, "I love you, too."

I turned and went to the cabins. There was a long road ahead but I knew Percy and I would tackle it together.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you guys liked that! I'm so sorry for the wait! What did you guys think? Review and let me know! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW. Until next time, my lovelies.**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you!**

 **~Booknerd**


End file.
